Rotten Flesh, Living Heart
by OneTrueBrokenHeart
Summary: The apocalypse has taken over the world and everything is gone. Josh meets a strange zombie called Louise and try's to teach her how to be human again. In an attempt at stopping the extinction of the human race. They journey along with their group and eventually come to understand more of how the world works. Loosely based of Warm bodies with a bit of The Walking Dead thrown in.


**Hello everyone! I know it has been a longggggg time but i have another account on here. I'm not gonna tell you, because i made this account so that someone wouldn't see my stories. Anyway. I have a new story that i didn't wanna keep hidden. I hope you all like it. Please leave a review to tell me what'cha think. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rotten flesh, Living heart

Chapter 1: Louise

398, 398 days of suffering, of pain... of the apocalypse. I'm not really sure how it happened, i was about 14 at the time. I'm guessing some virus got out, turns peoples brains to mush. So that when they die, they become one of them. A zombie. There are many names for zombies now, walkers, lurkers are just some of them. But whatever you call them they're still the same... mindless creatures, that eat you alive. The world i know is gone, everything i ever loved or cherished gone in a matter of days.

I survived 398 days, that's good right? I know what you're thinking... if i said i survived does it mean everything is ok now? Well i don't really know. When i say i survived, i didn't mean everything was sorted out. No. I meant that... i was bitten and i am know a... actually, i don't know. I walk like a zombie, i kinda look like one... i said kinda but i think human. I don't even eat people! I prefer human food or leaves to extremes. My skin isn't really rotten, considering i'm a newish zombie but my right arm, from my shoulder to my fingers, is completely rotten. Weird, huh? I don't get it either. I don't remember much about my life, just small details. Like my name; Louise Power, My age(When i died); 15. Current status; Well... dead.

I guess it was a normal day. As normal as it can get in an zombie apocalypse. You see it in all the movies and games, but you never really imagine it in real life huh? Anyway, i'm getting off track. I was just sitting by a tree eating some leaves that i had grabbed when i suddenly heard voices. I looked around until i found two boys walking, a little bit away from me. They both had black hair, but whist one had kinda tanned skin, the other had a copper tone to it. They were just walking through, presumily hunting i guess. The thought of some juicy burgers enter my mind. Dreams are so far from reality.

My ears perked up as i heard groaning from infront of me. Looks like i'm not the only one to have spotted the two. A walker with no legs was trying to crawl towards them. I note the word trying. I sighed (The best i can when i can't talk) and sat down my leaves. Using my right arm i pushed myself onto my feet. My right arm is stronger than my left, i use it when i get attacked mainly. I don't know why i'm doing this, but i'm walking or stumbling towards the walker. I just feel the need to protect the two to my right. I looked down at the poor soul infront of me. I grunted in an attempt at speech then swung my right arm down, hitting the head, killing it instantly. I closed my eyes thankful for the peace when i heard a voice.

"Shit!" I looked to my right to see the two boys looking...at me. Shit myself! "Did you see that?!" The copper skinned one asked, looking scared. "Yeah..." The tanned one said kind of breathless. I cursed inwardly and pulled and lodged my arm from the walkers skull. I then quickly turned and speed wobbled further into the forest. "Wait!" I heard. "Why is it running a_way_ from us?!" I ignored it and continued further into the forest. I wobbled and i wobbled. I came to a clearing and decided to take a rest. Whennn i suddenly hear more humans. God.. can i not catch a break?

I decide to use an old tactic and play completely dead. I made my eyes clear of any sigh of life and tilted my head against the tree i was sitting at. I also stayed _very _still. The people walked into the clearing, there was about 5 of them. A really buff man saw me and jumped back pointing his gun at me. "Shit! Walker!" I stayed unmoving. "Is it dead?" He asked, they all looked at him and i had to stop from laughing, well... "I mean dead, dead." One of the woman shrugged and the man came closer to me. He poked me in the stomach and i was tempted to hit him but i held my ground. He then cocked his gun. "Just to make sure." I eyes widened, well i guess being gone is better than being in this body, trapped. With no way to communicate. I was always scared of being alone, i guess God just had it out for me.

"Wait!" I recognised that voice. It was one of the boys from earlier. I think the tanned one. The buff man looked at them and i strained my eyes to get a better look too. "Why?" The man said his thick Irish accent filling my ears. "Because, we already shot it. We were just coming back to look for a supply we dropped and saw you. Thought we could save you your ammo." The buff man seemed convinced by this. "Thanks." He then lead the rest of the group out of the clearing. I heard footsteps and twisted my head to see the tanned boy looking at me. I actually think my heart stopped, well beated..i guess. When i saw him up close i noted his features, he looked around my age and had beautiful blue eyes. If i had any he would of taken my breath away.

"Hey.." He greeted. "Ermm... Can you understand me?" He asked. The other boy was looking at me waiting for the answer too. I nodded slowly. "But you can't speak?" I nodded again. His voice was weird. I could tell he was from Luton, because i remember being from there. But it had a more, posh sound to it. He talked very properly for someone from there. "OK..." He seemed to be contemplating something. "We should bring her back with us.." The other guy looked shocked. "Josh are you crazy?!" 'Josh' shook his head. "Think about it. She walked away from us, instead of trying to eat our brains. Doesn't that seem the tiniest bit odd to you?" He slumped his shoulders. "Ok" Josh smiled and held out his hand. I lifted my right but then switched to my left and let him help me up.

We walked through the forest and come to a cabin. Josh turned to me and put his hands out. "Wait here. We don't want the others blasting your head off. Okay?" I nodded. He then turned and walked inside. It's weird. He talks to me like i understand but he also talks like i don't. It's not like he's treating me like an idiot, it's more like he's... ah. I can't explain it. I swear to God, for someone without the capability to think i sure do think a lot.

Inside...

"Ok. Look. We saw her kill a walker and by the looks of it, the thing was heading for us." The copper skinned boy explained to a boy with pale skin and black hair, he also had brown eyes. He looked quite skepitical. "Daniel. She walked away from us." Josh explained. Daniel looked down. "Fine. But any commotion and she's gone! Got it?!" Josh nodded. "I'll go get her." He ran to the door and poked his head outside. "Hey!"

"Hey!" I turned around and saw Josh calling me in. I slowly walked over and into the cabin. I saw Josh's friend and another boy. "This is Aaron, who you know from before and Daniel." I nodded to the two and they nodded back. "This is weird." Daniel said. Aaron nodded causing Josh to glare at them. I saw some strawberries on the table. Man i love strawberries. Without thinking i walked over and picked one up biting into it slowly, savering the taste. "Ok. That was unexpected." I turned around to see them all staring at me. "You eat human food?" Aaron asked. I nodded and finished the fruit. "What do we do?" Daniel asked. Josh shrugged. "I dunno..."

I was sitting outside as the boys were fixing their cabin. I was looking at the flowers outside. It had been a while since i had seen flowers. I liked the roses, they were so beautiful. I sensed someone watching me and i looked up to see Josh looking at me, smiling. I looked down, if i could blush i would right now. My eyes widened just then. That sound, it sounded like walkers, they were i far away i knew it. But they were heading for us. Shit. Quickly using my right arm, probably leaving an imprint in the ground and pushed myself up. I walked over to the boys and grunted. They all looked up at me. "What is it?" Josh asked. I pointed to the woods. "Is something there?" I nodded and started doing a zombie pose. "What?" Aaron asked. "Walker... Walker herd, coming... here." They all looked at me in shock and my eyes widened too. I talked!

"Daniel, Aaron go pack. I'll get the truck." Josh and the others ran off. I stayed behind tracking the walkers. Josh came back. "Ok. Head out the back." He grabbed my left hand and pulled me with him. I looked back and saw a bag lying on the table, i knew they had all headed for the car so i tore away from Josh's grip and picked up the backpack. He came running up to. "Thanks." His face then brightened. "Oh right." He took out a black cloak and wrapped it around my shoulders, pulling up the hood. "We don't want someone blowing your brains out do we?" He smiled, then took my hand pulling me to the truck. Once we were all in they started the truck and we headed out.

"Phew. Cheers..." Josh looked at me. "Ermm... Do you have a name?" I nodded. "L..L..." I tried to form the word but i couldn't. I then thought of something. I turned to the window and breathed on it but it didn't fog up. "Oh! I see." Josh said. He breathed on his window fogging up the glass. I nodded and scooted closer, using my left arm and wrote my name on the window. "Louise?" He asked. I nodded. "Well. Louise. It's nice too meet you and welcome to our group." I smiled inwardly. I was glad too be here.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter. I hoped you like it. And stay tuned for the next one! Bye! **


End file.
